


Look in my eyes and know I'll always stay

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Fluff, Gay Peter Parker, Love, M/M, Nightmares, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, One Big Happy Family, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Weddings, more weddings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Based loosely on Run Away by Ben Platt.Two weddings and a nightmare





	1. Some drinks and a rose

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! This isn't my usual writing style, but here you go!

Tony and Pepper got married on a warm Saturday. It was private wedding held outside by a lake. They invited only their closest friends and family. They had each picked two groomsmen and bridesmaids. Tony’s groomsmen were Rhodey and Peter. Pepper’s bridesmaids were Natasha and her younger sister, Rebecca. 

The few hours before the wedding were filled with chaos. Pepper, Natasha, and Rebecca hung out in Pepper and Tony’s bedroom as they got dressed. The room was filled with bowls of non-drip snacks, makeup and hair brushes, and various garments. In the middle of the chaos, Pepper, Natasha, and Rebecca talked loudly over the music playing. It took them three hours for all of them to get their hair an makeup done and another half hour for them all to get dressed. Natasha had to fight back tears when she saw Pepper in her wedding dress for the first time. The three women hugged tightly once they were all dressed. 

“Are you alright, Pepper?” Natasha asked when Pepper saw herself in the mirror for the first time. Pepper turned to Natasha and smiled. 

“I couldn’t be happier,” Pepper said. She hugged Natasha tightly. 

Tony was a ball of anxiety leading up to the wedding. He was more anxious than Peter, which was hard to beat. Tony smiled fondly at Peter as he struggled tying his tie. He simply took it out of Peter’s hands and tied it himself. Rhodey helped both of them with their cuff links. Tony say Rhodey starting to tear up as he pinned a flower to Tony’s lapel. They tears turned into laughed when Tony said, “No tears yet, Platypus.” Before getting set for the wedding to begin, Tony hugged both Rhodey and Peter tightly. 

“Thank you both for alway having my back. Thank you for being part of the best day of my life,” Tony put a hand on both of their cheeks. “I love you with all my heart.” Tears welled up in all of their eyes and they hugged one last time before walking out of the room. 

Tony stood in front of all the chairs, already filled with all of their loved ones, as Rhodey and Peter disappeared back to escort Rebecca and Natasha. Peter nearly burst into tears again when he saw Pepper. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Pepper smiled and pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair. He pulled back and Pepper kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, mom,” Peter said. 

“Peter,” Pepper said with a laugh, fanning her eyes as they welled with tears, “you can’t make me cry yet!” Peter grinned.  
“I love you too, baby.” They hugged once again before Peter took his place beside Natasha. She reached over and straightened his tie and brushed lint off his jacket. They shared a fond smile as the music began. 

Tony watched the proceedings with a soft smile. Cassie, who they asked to be their flower girl, walked down the aisle with a bright grin. She smiled at everyone along the way before taking her place in the first row of chairs in front of Tony. Tony smiled at the girl and gave her a discreet thumbs up. Cassie grinned. Next was Peter and Natasha. They both smiled happily at the crowd in the seats and then at Tony. Tony almost started crying again, but he held it in. Natasha and Peter reached the front where the split off. Peter came and stood on Tony’s left. He gives the kid a quick squeeze. Rebecca and Rhodey came next both of them looked so happy and so proud. Tony hugged Rhodey as well when he got to the front. 

Then the music changed. 

The crowd stood up and turned around to see Pepper, escorted by Happy. And if Tony wasn’t crying before, he was now. Pepper smiled widely when her eyes met Tony’s. Tony smiled as the woman who he would be spending the rest of his life with walked towards him. When Happy and Pepper reached him, Pepper turned to Happy and kissed his cheek, Happy smiled at her and took her hand. He placed it lightly in Tony’s palm before taking the place beside Cassie in the first row. Pepper and Tony turned to face Sam who had been ordained the week prior. Before the ceremony began, Pepper reached up and wiped away Tony’s tears, he leaned into her touch. 

They held hands as the ceremony began. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people we love dearly,” Sam began. “Through thick and thin Tony and Pepper have been there for each other. And when we look at them, we see the relationship ideal, what we want our children to have. I believe they have prepared their own vows?” Sam asked. Pepper and Tony nodded. “Then, Tony, would you like to begin?” Tony took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Pep, it’s no secret that I am completely and utterly in love with you. I have been since day one. You’ve stood by my side through every stupid mistake I made and trust me there will me many many more.” Pepper laughed and so did the crowd. “You keep me sane. You’re the smartest person I know.” Tony looked down at his shoes before he looked back up at Pepper. She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. “Pepper, I love you more than you could ever imagine. I love that everyone thought we were married years ago, I love that you never give up on me even though you probably should, and I love that you know me better than I know myself.” Pepper squeezed Tony’s hands and he continued, “I can’t imagine my life without you and I promise I will always be by your side.” 

Tony didn’t have to look at the crowd, or at Peter, or at Rhodey, Natasha, or Rebecca to know that they were crying. Pepper let go of Tony’s hand to wipe away her tears when she put her hand back in his, it was even tighter. 

“Pepper, your vows?” Sam said after a moment. Pepper nodded. 

“Tony,” she began, “you are the most insane man I ever met.” The crowd laughed. “But I love you anyway. I love you with all of you eccentricities and your crazy ideas and your worrying.” Tony smiled. “But somehow we manage to work together. And I have no idea how, because there is not a single reason we should get along.” Another laugh. “But I do know that I love you and I love everything that has come in my life because of you. You bring so much light and wonder to the world. And I can’t believe that I get am so lucky to get to love you.” Pepper squeezed Tony’s hands. “I promise that I will never give up on you, not matter what.” 

Tony and Pepper took a moment to wipe away their tears before they looked back at Sam. Sam also had tears in his eyes, but he took a breath and continued with the ceremony. 

“Anthony Stark, do you take Virginia Potts to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward?” Sam asked. 

Tony looked at Pepper and smiled, “I do.”

“Virginia Potts, do you take Anthony Stark to by you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward?”  
Pepper’s eyes were alight with happiness, "I do."

“Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.” Sam smiled at them. “You may kiss your bride,” he told Tony. Tony smiled before he stepped towards Pepper. The crowd burst into applause as they kissed. When they pulled apart, Tony and Pepper rested their foreheads together with wide smiles.


	2. His dreams would drive him wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

After Tony and Pepper got back from their honeymoon, Peter moved in with them. Peter had been having a lot of anxiety and nightmares and both he and May decided that it would be best if he lived with Tony. Not that Tony and Pepper minded, Peter had become part of their family. They both loved him with all their heart. Peter already called them Mom and Dad. They had gotten Peter into therapy and he was doing better. 

Ever since Peter moved in with them, they had adopted their spaces in the living room (the room they spent the most time in). Peter’s took up a good part of the coffee table with his homework and projects and other things he was working on. He liked to sit in the middle of the couch, sometimes taking naps against the armrest of the couch. And if you looked closely at the ceiling, you would be able to see remains of web fluid from when Peter has decided to scare Tony and Pepper by sleeping on the ceiling. Tony’s favorite spot was the armchair beside the couch (though he would move to the couch for family movie night). The table beside it was always piled with various books and blueprints. There was also a smaller pile on the table. The pile was from Pepper, all sticky notes reminding him of the work he needed to do, all of them ignored. Pepper’s spot was near the right armrest of the couch. The table beside it served as her desk when she wanted to be near her family but she still had work to do. As a result, the table was mostly empty except for her laptop, a clipboard, and a pencil cup (a gift from Peter). Pepper also kept her favorite afghan blanket in her spot. Peter was notorious for stealing every blanket in the house so she started putting it inside the drawer in the table hoping to dissuade Peter from getting it, it never worked. 

That’s where they all sat now, Peter between his parents on the couch. The small family decided to have a quiet night at home. They all piled onto the couch with heaping plates of pasta and began to watch some movies. Peter had picked Christopher Robin. The movie played quietly on the tv as Peter’s head drooped onto his dad’s shoulder. Pepper lifted Peter’s feet into her lap and covered them with her blanket as Tony leaned back into the couch so Peter could lean against him. As the movie ended, Pepper and Tony sent Peter to bed. They both hugged him tightly and told him to have is lights out in twenty minutes.

As soon as Peter left, Tony and Pepper moved closer together. Pepper wrapped her blanket around their shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Pepper said. Tony looked confused. Pepper smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, “You have come so far since I first met you. I mean look at you with Peter.” Pepper sat up and took Tony’s hands. 

Tony smiled at her, “Pep, I have no idea what you’re talking about. My relationship with Peter is purely professional.” Pepper laughed and swatted his arm. 

“I’m serious,” she replied. “You’ve helped him so much. He’s doing so much better, because of you,” Pepper squeezed Tony’s hand. 

Tony shook his head, “Because of you too.” Tony kissed Pepper and they both relaxed back onto each other.  
Peter bolted awake at 3 am. His eyes flew open as he tried to take in his surroundings. He sat up and tried to slow his breathing, knowing someone was already on their way to help him. Peter breathed quickly, his hands forming fists in his hair. The door to his room opened and Pepper ran to his side.  
“Mom?” He whispered and reached out for her. Pepper sat on the edge of his bed and pulled him into her arms. She talked quietly, her hands dancing through his hair. Peter clutched tightly to Pepper, “Mom, I can’t breathe,” Peter whimpered. 

Pepper nodded, “I know, baby, I know.” She took his hand and she pressed it against her heart, “Can you feel my heartbeat?” She asked. Peter nodded. “Alright, I want you to focus on that and breathe with me, okay?” Peter nodded. Pepper took a slow breath and Peter copied. It took thirteen breaths to slow his breathing and another four to calm him down. Peter still held on to his mother even when his panic attack ended. Pepper ran her hands through her hair over and over again, hoping to sooth the boy. It worked. “You’re alright now, baby,” Pepper said softly. Peter nodded and pulled back. 

“I’m sorry, mom,” Peter whispered. Pepper smoothed his hair back. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Pepper moved so that she was leaning back against the headboard with Peter resting on her shoulder. “Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?” 

Peter sat up and crossed his legs. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his pants, “Um, it was about you and dad.” Peter kept his voice quiet and kept his eyes down. “I dreamt that you both left me and I was alone.” Tears ran down Peter’s face, “I tried to call out for you but you...you wouldn’t answer.” Peter wiped away his tears hugged himself. 

“Oh, baby,” Pepper said. She took Peter’s hands. “Look at me, Peter.” She said. Peter did. She smiled softly at him, “Your dad and I will never leave you.” Pepper shook her head, “I promise, no matter what we will always be here. Even when you don’t want us to be.” Peter smiled. “Besides, we love you too much to leave you, Peter,” she said with absolute certainty. 

“Really?” Peter asked with hopeful eyes. 

“Really.” Peter pushed himself into Pepper’s arms who held on to Peter just as tightly, “I love you, Peter,” Pepper told him. 

“I love you, mom,” Peter whispered. Pepper kissed the top of his head. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep,” Pepper said. She started to pull away from Peter, but he didn’t let her. “Peter-”

“Stay?” Peter asked. Peter looked up at her with sad eyes. Pepper couldn’t help but agree. She laid down on Peter’s bed and pulled the blankets over them. Peter cuddled up against her side and she smiled fondly at him. She reached out and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Peter made a happy noise as he rested his head on Pepper’s chest, just above her heart. 

“G’night, mom,” Peter said, his voice heavy with sleep. 

“Goodnight, Peter,” Pepper replied. After a few minutes, Peter was fast asleep. Pepper smiled down at the sleeping boy and closed her eyes. 

Tony stood in the doorway of Peter’s room, watching his. He was surprised to find tears welling up in his eyes as he watched his wife and son. He asked FRIDAY to take a photo and then closed the door to the room, letting his family sleep.


	3. To love is not to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

A great many changes take place over ten years. Tony and Pepper had a baby, a girl named Morgan. Peter was thrilled to have a younger sister. He had never had siblings and now he had this adorable little girl who looked at him like he placed the stars in the sky. 

Peter lived with Pepper and Tony for the first few years of Morgan’s life. Then he met Harley. Tony was the one who introduced them and Peter instantly knew that he was destined to be with him. Harley and Peter moved into an apartment about a block away from Pepper, Tony, and Morgan after six months. They would always spend at least one night a week together. 

Harley proposed to Peter on a rainy August afternoon. They were having a lazy Saturday on the couch. Harley got up to make them lunch and when he came back he knelt beside Peter holding a ring. Peter instantly said yes. They kept the news to themselves for a day before telling Peter’s parents. Pepper and Tony were thrilled. Their son was getting married! 

The months that followed the engagement were a blur. It was filled with meeting after meeting, long discussions about napkin colors, and a three week long conversation about the guest list. In the end, the guest list included over 400 people. Then came the dilemma of the ceremony. Harley and Peter decided pretty early on that they wanted a non-traditional wedding, but since Harley was religious, they decided to get married in a church. Then they made the choice that both of them would walk down the aisle, Peter escorted by Pepper and Harley escorted by his little sister, Abby. 

At first Tony was bitter that he had not been chosen to escort Peter, but then Peter asked him to be his best man and Tony broke out into tears. Peter picked four people to be part of his ‘entourage’: Tony, Ned, MJ, and May. 

That’s how they ended up in Tony’s family apartment with four tuxes (an additional one for MJ) and a dress. Harley and his party had claimed Harley and Peter’s apartment for their wedding preparations. Tony had set them up in the living room. The three girls had taken up the coffee table with small mirrors and bags full of makeup and hair supplies. Tony walked around the room taking pictures and Ned, Peter, and Morgan sat on the couch playing a small game. 

Peter lifted Morgan into his arms as she laughed. The world seemed to swirl around the group. A camera flashed from somewhere and Peter looked around to see his dad holding a camera with a teary smile. Peter kissed Morgan’s cheek and lifted her into the air. She giggled and clung tight to Peter as he handed her off to Tony to get her ready. 

Peter went over to May and MJ as they did their makeup on the floor he sat between them and rested his head on May’s shoulder. 

“I’m trying to do my makeup, Petey,” May said with a smile as she capped her mascara and put it on the coffee table. 

Peter grinned, “I know. You take so long to get ready.”

MJ laughed, “You bored already? The fun part hasn’t even started yet.” MJ punched his shoulder friendly. 

“Why don’t you have Tony help put your suit on?” May asked as she turned back to the mirror on the table. 

“It’s too early,” Peter complained, falling back against the floor, “if I put my suit on, I’ll just have to sit in it and wait.”

MJ and May laughed and turned back to their makeup as Pepper came up behind him. Pepper looked down at him with an amused smile, “Hey, Pete.” 

Peter sighed, “Hi, Mom.” 

Pepper sat down by his head and lifted it into her lap, “Why are you laying on the floor?” Pepper drags her hand through Peter’s curls (it was Harley’s request that he let his hair be curly for their wedding). 

“I’m being annoying,” Peter said with an innocent look in his eyes. 

Pepper, MJ, and May laughed, “That sounds about right,” Pepper said. She laughed and pushed him into a sitting position. 

“Go get dressed so we can take some pictures,” Pepper said. She pushed his shoulder a bit and he groaned. 

“Fine,” Peter dragged himself to his feet and walked away to the girls’ laughter. He walked over to Tony. “Dad?” Tony looked up from where he was taking a photo of Morgan kissing Ned’s cheek. He smiled at his son. “Mom wants me to get dressed and I was hoping you would help me.”

Tony grinned, “Of course, kid. I’ve got your suit in my bedroom.” Peter nodded. Tony stood up and began to walk out of the room. Peter turned to Ned who was talking animatedly with Morgan.

“You’re not going to make me suffer alone, right?” Peter asked Ned. Ned smiled and stood up. 

“Not a chance, man,” Ned said, clapping Peter on the shoulder. 

Peter and Ned walked out of the room and into the bedroom Pepper shares with Tony. Inside, Tony was laying Peter’ suit out on the bed while taking it out of the dry cleaning bag. 

Tony looked up at Peter, “Are you planning on just standing there?” Peter laughed, took off his shirt and threw it at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes with a laugh. 

Tony and Ned helped Peter into his suit. Peter noticed the tears in his dad’s eyes as he tied his tie, “Dad?” Peter asked as Tony’s hands finished the knot. 

“I’m fine, Pete,” Tony said. Ned and Peter exchanged a look. 

“I, um, I promised Morgan I’d, um, help her get her shoes on,” Ned said, he quickly left the room leaving the father and son alone. 

“Dad?” Peter asked again. 

Tony’s eyes began to water as he tugged Peter into a tight hug. Peter smiled softly and melted into the hug, “I love you, kid.” Tony said quietly. He pulled back and put his rough hands on either side of Peter’s face. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come and of the wonderful person you’ve become.” Tears fell down Tony’s cheeks as he looked at Peter all grown up, in his suit, ready to be married. Peter smiled at his dad. 

“I love you, dad,” Peter said. “Thank you for everything.”

“I love you, Peter,” Tony replied. The father and son hugged once more before rejoining their family. 

Pepper and May coerced the whole group to take a couple of photos before they left for the church. Many tears were shed by everyone as they hugged Peter and kissed his cheeks. Tony, Pepper, and May were the most emotional out of everyone. Before they left, everyone had to touch up their makeup, giving Peter time to pull Morgan aside. 

“Hey, Mo,” Peter said, lifting the girl into his lap. 

“Hi,” Morgan said shyly, playing with the hem of her dress. Peter frowned. 

“Everything okay?” He asked her. 

Morgan shook her head and looked up at Peter with large doe eyes, “Once you marry Harley, will you forget about us?” 

Peter’s heart cracked in two at her words. He gathered the little girl closer to his chest, “Of course not, sweetie.” He pushed her hair out of her eyes, “All that’s going to happen is I’m going to be married. Just like mom and dad. It doesn’t mean I’m going to forget about you. In fact,” he leaned closer to her and whispered conspiratorially, “don’t tell mom and dad, but we’re going to be coming over even more once were married.” Morgan laughed. “You’re never going to be able to get rid of me, Mo.” Morgan smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Morgan,” Peter said. 

Morgan grinned, “I love you, Peter.”

Once Peter put Morgan on her feet, Pepper ushered the wedding party into the cars that would shuttle them over to the church. Peter’s anxiety skyrocketed the closer they get to the church. Tony and Pepper took each of his hands, but when that didn’t work, Pepper placed Morgan in his lap. It worked almost immediately. 

Peter took a deep breath and offered Pepper his arm. She smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. Before the music began, MJ turned around from where she stood in front of him.

“You did good, loser,” MJ said with a soft smile. Peter smiled back. MJ turned around and the music began. Morgan stood in the front of the party where she would be escorted down the aisle by Tony. The rest of the bridesmaids/groomsmen lined up in front of them. There was a space in front of them where Harley and Abby would stand. 

“Close your eyes,” Pepper whispered in his ear. Peter smiled and dutifully closed his eyes. He felt people move next to him and soft voiced talking in front of him, Harley and Abby. Because of their non-traditional wedding style, Peter and Harley decided this was the best way to walk down the aisle. Both of them kept their eyes closed as the people in front of them began to walk away. 

Then he felt something brush against his stomach and then wrap around his hand. Harley and Peter smiled and squeezed the hand tightly. Harley squeezed back before Abby whispered something and they walked away.

“You can open them,” Pepper said when the doors in front of them clicked shut. Peter turned to Pepper. Before their cue, Pepper kissed Peter’s forehead. 

Then the doors opened. 

Pepper and Peter made their way down the aisle. Peter felt his anxieties wash away when he made eye contact with Harley. He saw Harley smile at him and mouth “Wow.” Blush crept up Peter's cheeks. He looked over the pews. He saw his family, many with tears in their eyes, he saw his closest friends and people he had grown to love. 

When Peter and Pepper arrived at the altar, Pepper squeezed Peter's hand with teary eyes. She kissed Harley's cheek and took her place beside Morgan. Harley grinned at Peter as he took his hand. Peter and Harley stood in front of the priest with soft smiles. 

Peter didn't listen to what the priest was saying until he asked for Harley's vows. 

Harley started to speak, “Peter. Since the day I first met you I knew that one day I would be standing here with you. I can't believe I get to marry someone like you. You do good with reckless abandon and you always put others before yourself. In our first year of dating, I called you at like one in the morning when I was having an anxiety attack. You woke up and came over to my apartment and stayed with me until I calmed down. I remember waking up in the morning being embarrassed and thinking that you went back home. But then you brought me fresh blueberry pancakes in bed and I realized that you stayed with me. And since then I’ve been shocked over and over again by how much you care and how no matter what you will stay with me. Peter, you're the best person I know and I can’t imagine living without you.”

Peter smiled and Harley reached up and wiped away Peter's tears with a small smile. 

Then it was Peter's turn, “Harley, I love you with all my heart. And I am so grateful to my parents for this relationship. Not only did they introduce us, but they showed me what love is. They gave me the perfect example to follow after and now I have a fairytale love of my own,” Harley smiled, “I could stand here for three hours and still not have told you every single thing I love about you, so I'm going to borrow some words from someone very dear to us instead: I love you 3000.” Peter winked at Morgan. 

The priest gave Peter and Harley a short moment before continuing. If Peter was honest with himself, he didn't remember any more from the ceremony until the end. When they both said “I do”, Peter felt his heart soar. He didn't even hear the crowd cheering when they kissed, he could only think about Harley. 

As they turned to face the crowd, Peter broke from tradition. Instead of walking immediately up the aisle with Harley, he turned to his family. 

Peter hugged Tony, who whispered, “I'm so proud of you,” into his ear. Then he hugged his mom who planted a teary kiss on his head. Then there was Morgan. Morgan jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. Peter smile, set her back on the ground and turned back to Harley who was pulling himself out of a hug with his sister. Peter offered Harley his hand. Harley took it with a wide smile and they began to walk down the aisle.


End file.
